


Muscular Teeth and a Clockwise Vagina

by KingFail



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFail/pseuds/KingFail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work in progress about Orianna descovering emotions and sex. First work posted to AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscular Teeth and a Clockwise Vagina

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I will update in the future, posting for feedback and hopefully a firmer direction in which to take the story

There had been an unexpected visit earlier that day and after consulting the guide found she was suffering. This was something new. She'd been told an awful lot of new things were to come, another consultation with the guide revealed she was scared. This was going to take some getting used to.

Her visitor earlier had been Heimerdinger, known around the League for dropping in unannounced on the other champions and bestowing them with little watsits and fizz-bangs. His purpose today was a little larger than his previous gifts of new lighter alloys for her legs and a few tune-ups, it was fundamentally life changing.

Emotions, sheer emotions. She was now able to feel everything any living being could. It made her human. The day had led her from BIOS and BSOD to blinding panic and beautiful joy. It was her birth, an unusual one at that. The perks of this unusual birth was a guide book helping her to identify emotions, how to deal with them and others like them. It was time to study and start to get to grips with being human. She decided to start with the emotion she'd heard most about that was plastered on walls, sang about and heard in stories since she could remember. She started at love. A starting thought was that it was very illogical how people perceived love in so many different ways. The books and songs, poems and sonnets had no helpful advice. This was going no-where. Maybe time to start on something easier... 

A few chapters on emotions later and she decided it was time for a walk outside to let this new information sink in as was advised in the guide, a walk towards the market should suffice. She decided to pack the guide but leave the ball behind on its resting place in the case. It had been a mildly sunny day so far but was starting to brighten has she left the house and continued towards the town. She noted the gentle breeze in the trees as she entered the edge of the market. The market hadn't changed yet there was something new about it, the stalls bore colours which pleased her. The level at which her emotions were invoked startled her, that too was compounding and fright came into the mix. She ran, a corner spotted in her peripheral vision became her only desire and with full haste was her new refuge. She tore open the bag containing the guide and started to search for answers. In her haste she tore the pages and the sliced the spine. Finding no refuge in the guide she shut her vision down to hide in darkness. Crouched in the corner waiting, the overwhelming sense around her eventually recessed and faded away slowly. A slight sense of shame hung over her as she walked home with nothing accomplished except the few scraps of paper she'd left in the useless barren corner that had been her refuge.

The trip had proved a few things, she needed to get to grips with all these new reactions and a new guidebook was in order. A visit to Heimerdinger was next, and so after recomposing herself at home she set off towards Piltover customs, Heimerdingers mechanical garage. Upon arrival a minion pointer her out towards the back where Heimer was busy installing a new fountain shouting directions to Jayce who was busy knocking great slabs of concrete into place with his hammer. She paused as soon as she saw him she hid around the corner of the wall starting at the topless toned pride as his muscles glistened with sweat in the hot sun. Starting at them something was stirring inside her. Trying to let it pass she watched on as they worked on a rusted valve in the floor. The sight of Jayces muscles rippling across his back has he raised his hammer stirred her even more. An explosion of liquid soaked through. Jayce stood there soaked as water washed away the sweat and caused to clothes to cling even tighter around his powerful legs and shapely ass. The stirring reached even greater heights. This made her tingle. Another something new, she couldn't control it, she could not to stop it. But this was different she didn't want it to stop the feeling of mercy at something so good controlling her, directing her every movement. This was an emotion she liked. Her hands were finding their own way around her body, a finger graced its way from her calf to her inner thigh as another teased from her navel up her cleavage circling the top of her breast. Her foray into this new feeling was cut short by the sound of footsteps towards her, the rush to her feet was just in time to meet Jayce coming around the corner in his soggy sexy state. Jayce leaned arm up against the wall, a foot taller than her and specimen of physical fitness and skin tone. "Hey there" he said to Orianna who stood there dumbstruck staring at the beads of water run their course from his collarbones, by his nipple then rise and fall across his abs. "Don't worry about staring I get it all the time being Piltovers hero an' all.." laughed Jayce as made his way inside the garage leaving the mute Orianna to her embarrassment. A short conversation and a telling of the market trip brought Heimer up to speed. News of the destruction of the guide brought a light to Heimer’s eyes as his exclamation of wanting to apply Singed’s mega adhesive to rebind the spine with greater strength. A minion service delivered Orianna home and left her wondering more about this new emotion she experienced. This was much easier and fun than love no doubt. The guide said lust and she wanted more.

The last two days had been filled with ideas and plans to find more men to ogle and fantasize about when she hit upon the idea to watch them as they fought in League of legends. Finding a good (and most importantly quiet) vantage point on the edge of the arena she set about watching the large men in their heavy armour sweating and grunting pretending they were fighting for her. With their lunging and throwing provided her with an endless amount of 'tingle' leading too much more exploration of herself and higher amounts of ecstasy. She started to learn where she liked to be touched just how to touch. She started labelling these days hidden up in the viewing area as 'contour creeping'. She'd started sketching her favourite scenes on paper and fantasizing about them at home. She was starting to find her favourites and at the top sat Dr. Mundo, he was a towering sea of powerful muscles flexing and staining as he threw cleavers and wrestled the other champions. He was the king of her 'tingle'. After a dominating victory on the rift one afternoon Orianna decided today would be the day she'd get closer and more personal than ever before and raced along the wall to the fountain where the champions left the arena. Watching from behind a tree away from everyone the others dispersed home she found Mundo walking back alone. She'd been following him for nearly a mile before she got the courage to even walk closely to him. The thoughts of possible rejection or the humiliation of everyone finding out or saying the wrong thing racked her nerves, it'd been another two miles to even catch his attention with a barely whispered- "H… hello." "Heya Orianna, it's been a while since I last saw you. What are you doing on the road to Zaun?" came the reply as she watched his muscular jaw form the words. The staring didn't help as she panicked and scrambled the words. "I'm on my way to show Singed a book bonded with his experimental mega adhesive and to thank him." "It's a while to go, would you like to travel with me?" Asked the Doctor.


End file.
